Talk:James T. Kirk (alternate reality)
Kirk's Birthdate? In the prime universe, Kirk was born in Iowa on March 22, 2233. Kirk's birth in this timeline occurs in space, meaning that Nero had to have disrupted the timeline at a date earlier than March 22 in order for Kirk's birth location to have been moved. :Not necessarily. First of all, I don't think that we have a canonical source that original-timeline Kirk was born in Iowa (or for that date, I think). All we know is that he considered himself to be from Iowa. John McCain was born in the Panama Canal Zone, but I doubt that he considers himself to be from Panama. :Second, it's possible that the trauma of the encounter with Nero caused Winona Kirk to go into premature labor. Perhaps in the original timeline, the Kelvin went back to Earth, a heavily pregnant Winona beamed down to Iowa, and delivered little James there. We don't know either way. —Josiah Rowe 17:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::According to the prime universe article, under "Ambiguities", it was canonically established in Star Trek IV that he was born in Iowa. :::Dialogue in Star Trek IV establishes only that Kirk considers himself to be "from Iowa." It does not canonically establish his place of birth. Colloquial English is ambiguous in this regard. Someone who spends their early life in a place may consider themselves to be "from" there regardless of their place of birth. ::Though there isn't any canonical source for Kirk's original birthdate, wouldn't his alternate universe birth still have to be earlier than the prime universe birth? I think that since we don't know his actual birthdate, the specific date should not be used on this article. Ctetc2007 19:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ctetc2007's right. Kirk was born in Iowa according to the IAMD bio screen. So they must've been able to make it there from the Kelvin in the prime reality. We should only specify "2233.04" and not a month or day.--Tim Thomason 19:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Another possibility is that the Kelvin delayed a possible course to Earth to investigate the storm, and that Kirk's day of birth was the same in both realities, just the location differed. This is speculative, of course, but it is just as likely as the premature labor scenario. -- Captain MKB 19:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Kirk's Rank At the conclusion of the movie, is there any on-screen source given for his rank of "Captain". They made a big deal earlier in the movie of Spock being called "Captain" when he was put in command, even as he held the rank of "Commander". Could Kirk have been given a lower rank ("Commander? Lt. Cmdr?) and still have been given command and title "Captain"? Were there any braids or rank insignia that I didn't catch that would make this perfectly clear? I suppose a battlefield promotion from cadet to captain isn't exactly impossible, but it strains plausibility. (Of course, all of the other cadets seemed to have the Enterprise as their now-permanent posting, so they must have been promoted also.) Jrp34 20:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Seeing that the promotion at the end of the movie is not just a field promotion, and he's being given command of the flagship of the Federation, I think this is a promotion to the rank of "Captain". I do agree, it seems very far-fetched to be instantly promoted from Cadet to Captain just like that.Ctetc2007 20:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::After the ceremony, Captain Kirk wore the same rank stripes that Pike had worn as captain -- makes it seem pretty official to me. At some point following her posting to the Enterprise, but before the ceremony, Cadet Uhura started being referred to as Lieutenant also, but her uniform had no sleeves to verify this. It seems like the battlefield losses made everyone get big promotions. -- Captain MKB 21:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Image overload much? I can understand the hype and excitement of the new film, but does every section of this article need to feature an image from it? A good two or three articles about characters from the series have less images than this one together. J Di 20:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Commanding officers of the starships Enterprise The very bottom of this article has a box titled "Commanding officers of the starships Enterprise", with 22 names in it. Given that this page is an "(alternate reality)" page, I think that it is far too inclusive. It is my opinion that this box should not contain anyone later than Kirk, because we have no idea whether or not any of that will occur in the new timeline. I suspect that this is not the best page for discussions how to handle the new canon. Can someone please suggest a better place. Thanks. --Keeves 03:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :You can ask about it on the talk page for the Enterprise Commanding Officers template. Ctetc2007 06:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Main Image What happened to the picture of Kirk we had in the beginning when this article was created? Where you can actually see his face and not just him sitting there in the chair. That was really more appropriate for a page of this kind. – Distantlycharmed 19:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :D I like that Image, it's the first one of James T. Kirk (alternate reality) that I got. :D Roger Murtaugh 02:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following data: :The shuttlecraft Winona and the ''Kelvin s medical crew were directed to was "Medical Shuttle #37". Inferring from the TOS designation of shuttlecraft, being the mothership's designation followed by a slash and the shuttle's number (for example, NCC-1701's shuttle "Galileo" had the designation NCC-1701/7), its designation would be NCC-0514/37.'' Inference = speculation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Stepfather vs. Uncle When young Kirk steals the antique car, we actor Greg Grunberg's voice on the "car phone." Several articles specify this character as Kirk's stepfather, however, in scenes cut from the movie, it is his abusive, alcoholic uncle, Frank, not a stepfather. IMDB lists Grunberg's credit as "Stepdad," but that might be inaccurate. What takes precedence? -- 20:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there is no uncle; there was only the step-father. The character was reported to be his uncle to hide the fact that Kirk's real father died in the movie. (It's also possible that Kirk's uncle became his step-father, but either way, they're both the same guy). --From Andoria with Love 02:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC)